An electronic device such as an existing smartphone provides a communication function based on at least one communication module. For example, an electronic device of the related art includes a wireless communication module and based on this, supports a wireless communication function.
Since the electronic device of the related art establishes a communication channel based on a wireless communication module, it is difficult to check where the other party electronic device is located exactly.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.